


Christmas tradition?

by glassy28



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Skiing, Slice of Life, Snowboarding, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassy28/pseuds/glassy28
Summary: The members of Stray Kids are trying to decide what to do on their free day during the December month and come to the conclusion of going skiing/snowboarding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Day 11 ‘Snowboarding/Skiing’ of straykidschristmas2017 by @felixsfreckles (Tumblr). Thank you so much for making this possible. I’m actually so glad, that I was able to finish this before the day ends... Might contain some mistakes since it’s not proofread yet. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way a professional skier, snowboarder or teacher in these sports. I’m taking my experiences as a beginner in skiing only. I have no idea about snowboarding but I did some research. Also I have never been to Korea and don’t know anything about their ski resorts.
> 
> A/N: I think Minho, Changbin and Felix can snowboard; Chan, Seungmin and Jisung can ski and Woojin, Hyunjin and Jeongin can do neither.
> 
> Enjoy reading this!

All the members of Stray Kids were sitting on the couch in their living room and discussing potential places to go to during their days off. They were all huddling on the sofas and chairs while drinking hot beverages.  
Due to it being cold and snowy they came to the topic of winter sports. They still remembered how they went ice skating during their show and having a lot of fun, but what Chan didn’t expect was that Woojin, Hyunjin and Jeongin can neither ski nor snowboard.

“What do you mean you three have never skied or snowboarded in your life?! How have you guys never been to a ski resort?!”, asked Chan incredulously.

“It literally means that we have no idea how to ski or snowboard and our parents have never brought us to a ski resort, because they can’t do it as well,” answered Woojin in a matter-of-fact tone.

Chan almost wanted to cry, because his parents always brought him to a ski resort since he was five. Since then they always went and even had annual passes, but since coming to Korea he wasn’t able to ski anymore because no one would go with him.

This gave him the perfect opportunity to finally go skiing again and he was adamant to get his way. “It’s decided! We are going to a ski resort and that’s final!”, Chan exclaimed and pulled out his laptop. “We just need to find a place first and rent some gears.”

“But ehm... Chan-hyung, what if we break our legs or worse our neck?”, Jeongin asked hesitantly. The maknae actually had a fear of heights and wasn’t sure if he was able to ski on high mountains, but he didn’t want to tell them.  
“Don’t worry about that. If you fall, try falling sideways and with your legs parallel to each other. Also the snow will cushion your fall, so you don’t have to worry too much,” Chan replied easily and already started searching up ski resorts near Seoul.

After doing some research and various discussion rounds, they finally decided on going to the Vivaldi Park since it’s so close and pretty popular with the younger generation and the only thing left to do is wait for their free day to arrive.

* * *

Finally the day has come and they decided to split into two cars while Woojin and Chan drive them to the ski resort. There, they lend the necessary equipment and quickly went inside to spend as much time as possible skiing/snowboarding.

“Should we split up into teams? One skiing team and one snowboarding team?”, asked Changbin while adjusting his shoes on his snowboard and was met with an answer by Chan:“Sure! That way it’s easier to go around.” 

After they stood in their team Minho noticed how he was in the snowboarding team with only Changbin and Felix. He had a brief deja-vu moment and his face contorted into horror.  
“Wait! I think I changed my mind,” he almost shouted. He definitely didn’t want to be a third wheel again. 

During their filming in the park he was constantly a third wheel and didn’t want to experience that ever again. Humanity should ban the possibility of being a third or even a fifth wheel. It’s literally the worst feeling ever and Minho wanted to avoid this as best as possible.

Additionally, the Changlix lovey-dovey stuff was annoying him to no end. During the car ride they were sitting besides each other and were in their own little world, whispering things, laughing at not funny jokes and puns and being very touchy.  
To his horror he had to sit besides him because he didn’t shout ‘Shotgun’ early enough. Jisung beat him to it and he almost wanted to vomit during the whole ride. Many times he wanted to shout for them to get a room, but sealed his lips shut and looked out the window.

“But why?”, asked Felix with a saddened expression. “Don’t you like us?”  
Minho only rolled his eyes and felt Felix’ puppy eyes on him. “It’s not you guys. It’s me. I think I’ll stick close to our beginners and see if they need help.”  
“Sure, hyung. Whatever. Have fun with them,” Changbin said and headed towards the lift to finally start snowboarding. Felix quickly scrambled behind him and waved at the other members:“Have fun!”

“Well, let’s start with lesson 1!”, exclaimed Chan enthusiastically and ignored the groan coming from Minho.  
Jisung and Seungmin noticed Minho’s piercing and annoying glances when Chan was starting with the basics and looked at each other briefly and decided then to drag Minho towards the lift. 

“Hey, Minho! You wanna ski the hard courses with us?”, asked Seungmin at which Minho perched up. He nodded vigorously, but stopped himself. “I mean, only if you planned to go there too...”  
Seungmin smiled at him and told him that it was fine.  
“Chan can take care of them and occasionally we can go look after them. They’ll be fine. Let’s go!”, Jisung exclaimed and dragged them towards the lifts. 

 

Meanwhile Chan explained every little step about skiing to his new ‘pupils’ and was happy that all three were actually interested in learning. Jeongin was a little wobbly on his feet but gained confidence when Chan praised him for getting something right.

Changbin and Felix never stopped by to look at Chan’s teaching, but would rather snowboard all the different routes and try doing various tricks. They didn’t bother because they knew Chan would do amazingly and they didn’t want to see Chan and Woojin obliviously flirting with each other. Even though they weren’t better, they weren’t at the stage of not being together. They resolved their matter after the picnic filming and since then they couldn’t get enough of each other.  
Chan and Woojin on the other hand were flirting and dancing around each other to test out the waters. Neither would go for the first move, but all of the members knew they would eventually end up together.

Seungmin and Jisung contrarily took some breaks and helped Chan out. They were always happy to see the progress their friends would make, but seeing them fall down was an added bonus.

When the sun was starting to set, all of them met up again and Jeongin was so excited to tell them all how much fun it was and how much he has learnt from Chan. He actually enjoyed it very much and wasn’t even that scared of the height since they stayed at the children’s mountain.  
“Can we come back again?”, asked Jeongin hopefully and looked at Chan.  
It melted Chan’s heart and he could only agree. “If everyone else would love to come back, then sure!”

“Shotgun!”, Minho exclaimed and ran towards the passenger seat when he saw Woojin and Chan taking out their keys. “Damn it, Minho!” Jisung was momentarily distracted by his conversation with Changbin about rap and forgot to call shotgun to be able to avoid the situation Minho was in previously.  
“HA! Now you get to be the one dealing with the couple. Have fun back there!”, Minho said gleefully and stuck out his tongue for good measures. Jisung wanted to stomp his foot like a child but settled for pouting and crossing his arms in front of him.  
The rest of the members only looked at them as if they have grown two heads, but didn’t comment on it. They were too exhausted from today and wanted to get home quickly.

 

At the end of the day, they all huddled together in their living room and drinking hot cocoa again.  
“We should do this again sometime,” Woojin finally said when he put his head on Chan’s shoulder. Everyone nodded along or voiced out their agreement.  
Chan was content with his new ‘family’ sitting around with some hot chocolate after a day of skiing/snowboarding. He was a little worried that he would force it on them too much, but he was happy to see them enjoying it and wanting to do it again.  
Maybe they could make this a christmas tradition...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written out of the point of views of Jisung and Minho during the ski trip. Fluffy slice of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this to MyChimx2 who requested an epilogue with Minsung.   
> I didn’t even realise that I had some Minsung moments in my fic, but it worked out and I actually ship them as well (while also respecting that they are real ppl).   
> Enjoy!

“Changbin and I are sitting in the back,” Felix exclaimed when they were about to enter the cars. They had to split up into two cars and Changbin and Felix didn’t want to be separated from each other.

In Minho’s eyes their behaviour was obnoxious. They were constantly at each other’s throats and doing lovey-dovey stuff that made him want to puke. Everyone agreed with Minho and it was almost a fight who got to sit in the other car. No one wanted to be close when Changlix were together.   
Yes, they themselves used that name to refer to them both because those two were inseparable.

“Well, looks like we have to endure Changlix for the whole ride,” Jisung said to Minho while he draped his left arm over his shoulders. “So that means: SHOTGUN!”   
Minho’s eyes widened comically and he quickly turned towards Jisung.   
“You did NOT just let me sit with those two obnoxious lovebirds!”, he emphasised but already started to accept his demise when he saw Jisung’s smile that was radiating like the sun itself. He couldn’t continue to be mad at Jisung when he sported such a smile.  
They were luckily not like Changlix when it came to PDA or showing off their relationship. They were more quiet about their relationship, but there was the occasional hand holding or cuddling. But right now he just wanted to kiss that smile and that was exactly what he did. 

Minho leaned in to capture Jisung’s lips and even though the latter was surprised, he responded pretty quickly and tightened his hold on Minho’s shoulders. Meanwhile, Minho let his right arm come up to the small of Jisung’s back and hold him there loosely, but strong enough to ensure Jisung to stay in place. 

Before they could deepen the kiss, they heard Woojin cough behind them and quickly separated. 

“Do you guys wanna go skiing or not? I can leave you guys here to finish your business, but Chan would surely kill me for letting you guys stay here,” he teased and opened his car door to get behind the steering wheel.

Reluctantly, they got inside the car and fastened their seat belts. 

 

After they arrived at the ski resort and split into teams, Minho, Jisung and Seungmin had a lot of fun skiing around. They raced against each other and took different paths. 

While they took a break to see the progress of their other members, Minho and Jisung enjoyed some hot beverages inside the inn and chatted about mundane stuff. Minho let Jisung talk through the whole thing and looked at his boyfriend’s face fondly. 

Minho loves these moments where he can let Jisung happily chat away about things and he seemed to never stop talking. In these moments he can openly admire Jisung’s handsome face, his smile, the way he speaks and especially Jisung’s weirdness that he finds pretty endearing.

 

After they finished up and it started to get dark, Minho saw his chance when Jisung was busy talking with Changbin about rap. He shouldn’t take advantage of the situation, but he couldn’t resist and shouted “Shotgun!” when he saw Woojin taking out the car key. 

This made Jisung perk up and resent his boyfriend. He wanted to throw a tantrum, but refrained from doing anything too openly childish. He only started to cross his arms and pouted. 

Minho was momentarily distracted by Jisung’s pouting and wanted to kiss it away, but he stuck his tongue out and enjoyed his small victory. 

Jisung would have to deal with Changlix now just as he did when they drove here. 

 

After taking a calmer ride back, they were all sitting in their living room and enjoying a hot cocoa, while Minho and Jisung snuggled up together and listened to the occasional chatter.

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SALTY AF ABOUT THE LAST ELIMINATION. FELIX IS MY BIAS AND HE JUST RIPPED HIM OUT OF THIS GROUP AND I JUST CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS.  
> I literally cried a river when I saw a clip of Stray Kids crying about Felix’ elimination. Well guess what?! We want OT9  
> Edit: Everything is fine and I am so relieved that they can finally debut as nine.
> 
> (I feel bad that I didn’t include more descriptions of the scenery but whatever... too lazy to change that now.)


End file.
